


Like It or Lump It

by Syberina5



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9294119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syberina5/pseuds/Syberina5
Summary: She’d hadenough.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KayCeeCruz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayCeeCruz/gifts).



Title: Like it or Lump It  
Disclaimer: As with so many of the random fandom bits I write, this is utterly KayCeeCruz’s fault. Also, I sorry; I needed snuggles and this happened instead.  
Summary: _She’d had_ enough.

“Robert Sugden,” she bit out, far louder than strictly necessary and watched him flinch and deflate in response—and it was fairly satisfying to know she could strike such fear into the heart of her son-in-law—future son-in-law—almost son-in-law? Ugh. _Enough._

She’d had _enough_. Enough of the mopey faces and rubbing of eyes, enough of the blank stares and sleeplessness. And well on enough of the stroppy teenage blithering.

And that was just Liv.

Aaron himself was a beyond such things. She was afraid he was just on the edge of hurting himself physically the way he seemed determined to hurt himself (and Robert and Liv and her and Vic and… hell) emotionally.

So, war girdle on, she marched over to where he was half trying to hide behind the taps.

“Chas, I don’t know what you want me to do about it. He threw me out, remember?” Between the exhaustion on his usually boyish face and the clear memory of his stuff sailing past the windows, yes, she did.

“You do what you always do to get what you want,” she hollered. And yes, she was aware she was going on like a banshee in the middle of the pub. “You lie,” she counted off, “you cheat, you steal, and you worm your way back in there before I throttle the lot of you with me own bare hands.”

“I—” Robert blurted but looked so poleaxed as to be speechless for the first time in living memory. “I can’t.” He bumbled bits of nothing only to slip out, “I can’t” again, still distressed.

“Oh for the love of— _You_ are Robert Sugden.” It felt quite good to fight with him in the ways she couldn’t fight her own son on this because of his fear and her own. “ _Robert Bloody Sugden_ , the Archduke of Machinations below whom there is nothing. So, like it or lump it, you are going to wine him and dine him to levels so romantically disgusting it wouldn’t even be tolerated on Christmas Special. _You_ love him,” she prodded him as hard as she might in the chest (his grunt falling on deaf ears), “ _you_ fix it.” She poked him once more. “Or so help me, every posh shirt you own will be the plaything of the mongrel pup I will personally gift to Liv.”

Robert’s face set, grim and disgruntled (the the cast of it was put off a bit by the way he rubbed his chest where she’d gone at him with her finger), shoulders no longer up round his cowed head but set like when he’d stood between Aaron and Gordon. And, Lord, what a thought. No wonder they were the three of them such a mess.

“I’m not the problem here, Chas. I told him I didn’t care and that I still wanted to marry him. He won’t listen to me, he won’t listen to Liv. Clearly, he won’t listen to you so, until someone comes up with a drill of harder stuff to get through that damn thick skull of his, we’re all just going to have to lump it.”

Robert left without whatever it was he came into the pub for.

**Author's Note:**

> Recs for snuggle Suggle fics will be accepted.


End file.
